Segredos do coração
by Madge Krux
Summary: Madge vai descobrir segredos de seu coração.


**Fic 6: Segredos do coração**

Madge lutava contra o medo naquele lugar não tão estranho para ela. Estava sozinha, não sabia o que fazer... começou a caminhar para um lado, onde encontrou um longo corredor sem luzes. Caminhou devagar e atenta a qualquer risco até chegar a uma porta, que parecia estar trancada; olhou para trás e viu que algo se aproximava dela com certa rapidez; começou a suar frio, tentava arrombar a porta, mas parecia estar sem forças para isso. Começou a chorar, pegou novamente na maçaneta da porta e ela se abriu, fazendo com que ela caísse no que parecia um abismo.

A: "Madge??? Madge??? Você está me escutando???".

M: Sim...mas o que está acontecendo???

A: Lute... tenha força para superar tudo isso!!!

M: O que??? Não estou entendendo!!!

A: Você errou muito no passado Madge... chegou a hora de se retratar!!!

M: Como assim???

A: Pare de se esconder...pare de tentar ir contra sua felicidade!!!!

M: Quem é você???

A: Não importa quem eu sou... mas, o que você será daqui para frente!!!

M: Me ajuda!!!

A: Estou tentando... mas, isso só depende de você!!!

M: De mim??? Como posso me ajudar???

A: Pare de procurar seu passado... viva seu presente e planeje seu futuro!!!

M: Estou tentando...

A: Não está... você sempre esteve procurando seu passado!!!

M: Eu sou assim!!!

A: Não... você acostumou ser assim!!!

M: Você não me conhece!!!

A: Te conheço muito bem...até melhor do que você!!!

M: Quem é você???

A: Já disse que não importa... pare de procurar as respostas para suas perguntas...às vezes o melhor nem sempre é saber de tudo!!!

M: Eu quero ser feliz!!!

A: Isso sé depende de você e de suas atitudes!!!

M: Mas, como posso ser neste lugar esquecido por Deus???

A: Não importa o lugar que você vive e, sim com quem você compartilha cada dia da sua vida!!!

Madge estava emocionada com tudo que ouvia.

M: Não sei o que fazer???

A: Siga seu coração... pare de desobedecê-lo.

M: Eu tento!!! Mas, não consigo!!!

A: Pare de apenas tentar... faça!!! A vida não volta jamais!!!

M: Eu tenho medo!!!

A: Medo de que???

M: De ficar sozinha!!!

A: Não tema... você só ficará sozinha se assim você permitir!!!

M: Então???

A: Não permita!!!

M: Como???

A: Não se feche somente para você...se abra com seus amigos...se abra com todos que te querem bem!!!

M: Ainda não estou preparada!!!

A: Você sempre está preparada, Madge!!!

M: Estou confusa!!!

A: É normal... você está aprendendo!!!

M: Queria que fosse tudo mais fácil!!!

A: Nem tudo é tão fácil assim, mas não significa que você não possa fazê-lo!!!

Madge chorava copiosamente.

A: Chore Madge... faz bem para a alma!!!

M: Eu sofri tanto na minha vida...

A: O sofrimento, às vezes, é uma forma de dizer que você está vivendo de forma errada...

M: Como assim???

A: O segredo para uma vida melhor é...

Neste momento, Madge escuta uma outra voz, desta vez, uma voz de homem.

R: Madge??? Acorda meu amor!!!

Madge aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos.

M: Onde estou???

R: Na casa da árvore!!! Onde mais estaria???

M: O que aconteceu???

R: Você desmaiou!!! Estava muito preocupado, meu amor!!!

M: Ai...que dor de cabeça!!!

R: Vou chamar o Challenger!!!

M: Fica comigo!!!

R: Mas...mas...já volto!!!

M: Por favor!!!

Neste momento, Madge começou a chorar.

R: O que está acontecendo???

M: Sou uma idiota...

R: Do que está falando???

M: Sofri muito em minha vida e, agora que tenho a oportunidade de ser feliz, me escondo... minto para você, para todos, e, o pior... minto pra mim mesmo!!!

R: Não se culpe!!!!

M: Sou uma covarde...é isso que sou!!!

R: Você não é covarde!!!

M: O que fiz em toda a minha vida, a não ser tentar fugir da felicidade!!!

R: Não se martirize!!! Você não merece!!!

M: Eu mereço muito mais do que isso, John!!! Você não entende!!! E, nem entenderia...

R: Estou tentando!!!

M: Sabe o que é você passar uma vida inteira vivendo uma coisa irreal???

R: Foi o jeito que encontrou...

M: Não... eu me acostumei com tudo em minha vida...até com o sofrimento!!! Me fiz de vitima...

R: Mas, você foi...

M: Não Roxton... cada um faz a vida que quer!!!

R: Você não teve sorte... só isso!!!

M: Não é questão de quem teve sorte ou não... no fundo sei que fui eu a culpada de tanto sofrimento que causei a mim e aos outros...

Roxton não estava entendendo onde Madge queria chegar com tudo aquilo, mas, sabia que aquele desmaio tinha alguma coisa haver. Não queria parar, mas sabia que Madge estava sofrendo com isso.

R: Não estou te entendendo Madge!!! Você tem seus segredos...mas, quem não tem, né???

M: Preciso fazer o que estou fazendo... mas, acho que você não é obrigado a escutar tudo o que tenho a dizer...me desculpe!!!

R: Não é essa questão... eu sempre vou ficar do seu lado...nunca te abandonarei!!!

M: Obrigada!!! Estava precisando escutar isso!!!

R: Quero que saiba que eu te amo... mais do que tudo nesta vida!!!

M: No fundo eu sei... e, por isso também me sinto culpada!!!

R: Como assim???

M: Eu também TE AMO!!! Desde a primeira vez que te vi, você mexeu com meu coração... porém, meu orgulho, meu egoísmo, meu medo tentaram me afastar mais uma vez da oportunidade de ser feliz...

R: Madge???

M: É isso mesmo, Lorde John Roxton!!! Tentei esconder...me fechar para o mundo por medo...medo dos fantasmas do meu passado...

R: Já te falei que...

M: Eu sei... não quer nem saber dos meus segredos, do meu passado...

R: Eu quero é viver meu presente e planejar o meu futuro... espero que seja com a mulher que AMO!!!

Madge estava mais calma, mas ainda chorava. Roxton limpou com as costas da mão uma lágrima do rosto de Madge, que teimava em cair.

M: Eu fui uma boba!!!

R: Você não é boba...

M: Acho que não sou uma mulher de "fogo e aço" como disse!!!

Ele ri.

R: Não, acho que não!!! Você mudou muito!!!

M: Mas, não importa... eu quero agora é procurar viver a minha vida e ser feliz...com minha família adotiva...e... com o homem que AMO...mesmo achando que ele merece alguém melhor do que eu!!!

R: Madge???

M: Desculpa...

R: Não existe ninguém melhor do que você... sabe por quê???

M: Não...por quê???

R: Porque você é a única que consegue me tirar do sério com sua teimosia... a única a fazer meu sangue ferver... a única que quero só para mim... enfim, você sempre vai ser a única mulher do mundo inteiro a me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo!!!

M: John??? – ela olhava para ele com os olhos cheios de ternura e desejo.

R: E tem mais...

M: Mais, John???

R: Sim... você é a única mulher que mesmo estando longe, me dá força para continuar o meu caminho... penso dia e noite em você... você está em tudo o que vejo...tudo o que sinto... está na minha alegria...na minha tristeza...até na hora da raiva, eu te encontro!!!

Madge não conseguiu dizer nenhuma palavra, acariciou o rosto de John e, logo depois o beijou. Um beijo doce e cheio de ternura e amor. Roxton esperava por este dia a muito tempo. Estava surpreso, mas se sentia o homem mais feliz e realizado da face da Terra.

Ficaram algum tempo abraçados, depois do beijo. Madge deitou-se sobre o tórax de Roxton, que por sua vez, pôs-se lhe acariciar os lindos cabelos cacheados. Ficaram um sentindo o cheirinho do outro até adormecerem.

A: Madge??? Você está me ouvindo???

M: Você de novo... o que você quer???

A: Quero que você seja feliz!!!

M: Estou tentando!!!

A: Estou vendo... parabéns!!!

M: Mas, quem é você???

A: Bom, podemos dizer, alguém que quer sempre o seu bem!!!

M: Ah... e, o que você ia falar???

A: Quando???

M: Sobre o segredo para se ter uma vida melhor???

A: Acho que você já não precisa mais...

M: Preciso sim...como vou saber que estou fazendo a coisa certa???

A: Olhe para dentro de si!!!

M: Mas... por favor!!!

A: Tenho que ir!!! Seja muito feliz...

M: Hei??? Volta aqui!!!

Mas, ninguém mais respondeu. Estava sozinha novamente, quer dizer... não tão sozinha mais... estava com o seu amado e, também, tinha a sua família. Ela abriu os olhos, por um minuto e observou o homem que estava a seu lado.

M: Haha... como fui boba, meu Deus!!! Como deixei passar tanto tempo assim!!! Eu o amo tanto...seria capaz de qualquer sacrifício por ele!!!

R: Você está bem, Madge???

M: Estou sim, meu amor!!! Pode voltar a dormir!!!

Ele apenas resmungou e voltou a dormir tranqüilo.

M: Agora eu entendo o que você estava tentando me falar!!!

A: Que bom!!!

O segredo para se ter uma vida melhor é... viver a vida intensamente, seguindo o seu coração... nunca deixe para amanhã, o que pode ser feito hoje.... sempre diga a uma pessoa que gosta muito que a ama, pois amanhã pode ser tarde... não espere um novo dia para pensar em como viver; viva o hoje, pois o amanhã pode estar longe e, o ontem já passou!!!

Ame;

Lute;

Brinque;

Grite;

Sorria... pois a vida é você que escolhe!!!!


End file.
